


Take This Night, Wrap It Around Me Like A Sheet

by geckoholic



Series: kink bingo fills [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Comfort Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Some nightmares leave Shiro cold, shivering with the memory of cold prison cells. Hunk suggests to counteract with a hot bath.





	Take This Night, Wrap It Around Me Like A Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the _bath/shower_ square on my season of kink card. I'll go post the won bingo now and then faceplant into bed. Good night, y'all. 
> 
> Unbetad because this is so last minute that everything else would have me miss the deadline, so all mistakes are most definitely mine.
> 
> Title is from "This Night" by Blacklab.

Maybe it should be familiar by now, the disorientation after he woke up from a nightmare, seconds that feel like days when his eyes focus in on the gentle blue lights in his room on the castleship. It certainly happened often enough. But he still fights to get his breathing back under control, throat raw like he's been screaming, bathed in cold sweat, and blinks to make sure the _ship_ is real and not the dream. That it won't fade back into his cell – from the first or the second time. 

Shiro sits up, rubs at his eyes, gropes around for the switch to turn the dim lights up all the way. Funny how some things are universal; Alteans don't eat the same food and there's some genuine bafflement at each other's habits and needs, but the castle has light switches, and it has a pool, and it has bathrooms. 

And as Shiro is made aware yet again, it also has terrible soundproofing. A soft bleep announces there's a visitor, and Shiro takes another deep breath, sighs, and tries to summon at least some basic decorum. 

“Come in,” he says, not asking who it is. They're kinda on rotation at this point, which is, well. Practical. It's enough that one of them can't sleep for shit, no use in making a second person permanently sleep deprived just because Shiro can't get a grip on himself. 

The door slides open and reveals Hunk as the one on duty tonight, mid-yawn, dressed in the same generic wife-beater and loose boxers Shiro is wearing. Castleship standard, at least for its current human inhabitants. 

“Hey,” he says, giving Shiro a lopsided grin, and Shiro isn't sure whether the fact that it's him makes it more embarrassing or less. If this thing they've started is going to go anywhere, they might eventually share a room. This might become routine. Then again, Shiro shouldn't allow that before he got himself under control; see previous reasoning for only one constantly overtired Paladin. Not like Shiro's really a paladin anymore – 

Anyway. He smiles back, a hand wringing his neck. “Hey. I'm sorry I woke you.” 

Hunk rolls his eyes and steps fully into the room, the door automatically sliding closed behind him. “Seriously, stop apologizing all the time. None of this is your fault.” 

“I know,” Shiro says. And he does know, intellectually. Doesn't keep him from feeling like a burden. “But I should... I don't know. Deal with it better.” 

The smile is gone at this point, and Hunk approaches the bed, slowly, in a manner Shiro knows is meant to keep from startling him. “You're the only one who thinks that.” 

They've talked about it before, and Shiro is too tired, too drained, to rehash the argument. Not when Hunk sits down beside him, big and solid, and Shiro can melt into his side instead. They're not quite evenly matched, Shiro is still talker, a different kind of bulky, but it's still good; someone who can take his weight. Also he's warm, and Shiro's still shivering. 

For a minute or two, they remain like that, and then Hunk nudges him. “Do you want to like back down? Sleep some more?” 

Shiro screws his eyes shut, the nightmare immediately replaying behind his eyelids, and shakes his head. “No. Not yet. I... I think I'd only dream again.” 

“Okay,” Hunk says, rubbing a hand down Shiro's arm. He must notice the way Shiro continues to tremble, because he adds, “Are you cold? Should I turn up the temperature in here?” 

Shiro shakes his head. “I'm not cold. I mean, not in here, not now. It's just.” 

“Galran prison cells don't have air conditioning, huh?” Hunk ventures, and Shiro confirms with a nod. The hand on Shiro's arm stills, squeezes lightly. “Hey, you know what? How about we'll put you in the bath for a bit? You're sweaty and freezing and I think a nice hot soak could help with both.” 

At first, Shiro wants to decline. Too much hassle in the middle of the night, he's fine, Hunk should just go back to his room and get some more sleep himself. But they also talked about that before, how _Shiro_ wouldn't be able to just peacefully nod back off while he's worried about someone he cares about, and that he should allow Hunk – and the others – the same reaction. And so he nods again. Who knows, maybe it'll help, and even if it doesn't then at least Hunk will feel useful and proactive. There's no looser, here. 

Hunk has enough experience with nights like these by now that he lets Shiro get up on his own, and so he marches ahead into the bathroom and gets the water running, busy himself with finding a good temperature while Shiro undresses. He doesn't have second thoughts until he stands there, naked, still trembling, and waits for Hunk to turn around. He's oddly self-conscious, ashamed of his scarred body, even though they've fooled around before and it's technically not the first time Hunk's seen him with at least some of his clothes off. But that was different. It had a certain intent, more centered on touch than sight. Standing here bare, in the harsh light of the bathroom, doesn't leave him with anything to hide or distract. 

And sure enough, Hunk gasps when he turns, an involuntary reaction. He averts his eyes right away, but to his credit he doesn't try to excuse it, talk it away. Shiro knows how he looks. He knows the map of violence that's written all over his body, and how it must prompt thoughts of how exactly some of these scars came into being. 

After a moment, Hunk smiles again, more subdued and tentative before, worried, horrified, and Shiro wants nothing more than to pull his clothes back on and make that expression go away. 

Hunk doesn't let him. He reaches out, brushes a hand against Shiro's wrist, and carefully pulls him closer. “It's ready. I'll stay with you, sitting right there on the – “

“I want you to get in with me,” Shiro says, and it's a spontaneous idea, not even fully formed before it leaves his mouth. But, if nothing else, it'll save them from awkwardly not quite looking at each other the whole time, and give Hunk a little more to do than just making small talk. 

“Okay,” Hunk says, already stripping, his clothes joining Shiro's on the floor, and then he's climbing in ahead and oh, oh yes, that's a nice thought, too, to have someone to lean on, literally, a flesh and blood reminder that Shiro's home and he's safe and he's not alone. 

Shiro waits until Hunk's made himself comfortable and waves for him to to get in, and they're a bit of a tight fit, together in a bathtub, but Shiro doesn't necessarily consider that to be a bad thing. The hot water does it's part in making him feel warmer, but it's got nothing on the feeling of another body in here with him, skin on skin. He leans back, lets himself slouch a little lower, he's so comfortable, drifting a little, that he doesn't notice the result of his wriggling until he hears Hunk clear his throat, mouth open and closing like he wants to say something he's lost for words. 

He's hard. He's rock-hard, unmistakable erection digging into the small of Shiro's back, and he's trying to find the right way to apologize for it. Shiro shifts again, both hands on the edges of the tub for support, in order to find a position that gives him space to wriggle, to tease, and Hunk sucks in a breath behind him. 

“You don't have to apologize,” Shiro says, intentionally repeating Hunk's earlier reassurance. 

Hunk groans by the way of a reply, and Shiro captures his hands, threading their fingers together. It's not just a distraction; the knowledge that Hunk's hard from just the weight of Shiro's body against his, maybe even from seeing him naked and bare and in spite of all the scars, warms Shiro more thoroughly than hot water or simple skin contact could. He wants more; wants to feel something good, something positive, something fun. 

He lift one of his hands, still joined with Hunk's, and slides them both down his chest. He does it slowly, with no pressure whatsoever, giving Hunk an out in case any of this makes him uncomfortable. But Hunk just grips his hand back more firmly, lowers his head to nuzzle against the back of Shiro's neck, and he gets the memo when Shiro pauses the journey of their hands down his body just below his navel, near the base of his still mostly soft cock. 

“Sure about this?” Hunk asks, the word breathed out against Shiro's skin, and Shiro nods, presses back against him in answer. 

The first touch to his length has him wriggling away with the unexpected intensity of the sensation, and of course Hunk misinterprets, mumbling a low curse, but Shiro turns his head, mouthing at his jawline. Their eyes meet, and Shiro smiles, nodding again, and he positively melts against Hunk when he starts stroking him. Shiro turns back around and settles against his chest, making sure his position still keeps a steady pressure on _Hunk's_ dick. He doesn't quite dare close his eyes, doesn't want to ruin this by summoning more afterimages from his nightmare, but he's getting lost in this, whole body tingling in a good way and chasing away the tremors from before. 

Shiro doesn't expect Hunk to come first, from nothing more than the pressure on his cock; he can only tell because of the way Hunk rolls his body against Shiro's ass, his breathing going faster, then he seems to forget to breathe at all before moans, deep and heavy and the force of it reverberating against Shiro's shoulders. But he never stops the motions of his hand on Shiro's dick, and it's a combination of that, the pure physical stimulation, and witnessing his partner's climax, that makes Shiro's body race towards release as well. 

After, Shiro shifts in the confined space, the water sloshing around him, until he's half on his side in Hunks one armed embrace. Wants eye contact, wants Hunk to see that he's okay, that _this_ was okay, comforting in its own way, and he smiles at the expression on Hunk's face. He looks... starstruck, staring back at Shiro with wonder and fondness and something that might one day be love, and Shiro ruffles his hair, presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Thank you,” he says, to eradicate any doubts that this was what he wanted, that he enjoyed it, enjoyed himself while it happened. “The bath was a great idea.” 

Hunk smiles back and him, relieved and happy, but also still with color high in his cheeks from his orgasm. It's an excellent look on him, and Shiro definitely intends to put it there again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).
> 
> And there's art drawn by Studio Mugen based about us talking about the concept [HERE](https://mugenlewds.tumblr.com/post/165813656099/its-not-exactly-gratuitous-nsfw-as-no-genitals). :D


End file.
